


Without A Doubt - Hwang Hyunjin

by staywithbeom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Mild Smut, Non-Idol, Passive-aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithbeom/pseuds/staywithbeom
Summary: originally posted on tumblr as https://honestlyfragile.tumblr.com/post/186485659385/without-a-doubt-hwang-hyunjin





	Without A Doubt - Hwang Hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as https://honestlyfragile.tumblr.com/post/186485659385/without-a-doubt-hwang-hyunjin

You knew your boyfriend was one of the most attractive person out there, not to mention that he was also kind and talented. You would often wonder how you got so lucky for him to be yours, since you have often been insecure about yourself not being half as amazing as he was.

You’ve already often dealt with girls trying to shoot their shot with him even if they knew that you guys were already together. It infuriated you because it kept happening and there was barely anything you can do about it. You realize that you have never actually brought it up to Hyunjin, because you didn’t want to add up to the things he has on his plate, which is… a lot.

You and Hyunjin went out to the mall near your school after classes ended to have good food and maybe buy new stuff you might not need. You never seemed to have gotten used to the stares you would gain whenever you were with Hyunjin. It almost felt like you can hear them saying “why is he with her?” “he can do better” and it bothered you so much.

“What’s wrong ____?” He asked as both of you came to a halt. You sighed and said, “nothing i’m just hungry lets go.” He shrugged and you continued walking towards the food court while holding hands. Did he not get the hint that there was obviously something wrong? You thought to yourself. You two arrived at the foodcourt and found the perfect seats. “What do you want to eat?” He asked, but you were zoning out. “____ im talking to you, what do you want to eat?” You finally snapped out of your thoughts. “I- ah, uhm whatever your getting is fine.” You responded and he was kind of getting the hint that you were uncomfortable but he didn’t exactly know why, because he was usually oblivious to what people think about his relationship with you, because it was none of their business. Meanwhile, you were always thinking about what others thought of you being with Hyunjin.

He came back with some spicy tteokbokki for both of you to share and two cans of soda. It smelled and looked so delicious, but you somehow lost your appetite due to overthinking. You still tried to keep it cool though. “Hey, i know something is up, you haven’t been yourself since we got here.” Hyunjin pleaded as he looked at you hoping for a proper response this time. Just when you were about to answer him, some girl from school passed by your table and said hi to him in a flirtatious manner, not bothering about your existence even if you were right in front of her. 

It made you clench your fists while you were holding your chopsticks. You were trying so hard to hold it in but it wasn’t working anymore. “Hyunjin, please lets talk after we finish eating.” You say as you didn’t want to ruin your delicious meal. He looked startled but nodded anyway and proceeded to eating silently. The mood might be ruined but it wasn’t exactly good to get started with.

As you finished your meal the both of you cleaned your table up as you went. The tension between you two could be felt, you just wanted to get over with this. “Let’s talk at home.” You said as you walked slightly ahead, not holding his hand and He awkwardly followed along. You both took the bus going home, Hyunjin was only a couple blocks away from you so you often go to each other’s place.

You finally arrived at your house as you greeted your grandmother, she is very fond of Hyunjin, so she was happy to see him around. He gave her a hug and you told her that you were going upstairs.

“So,” he trailed off, “what’s the matter?” you took a deep breath. “Do you really not know what the problem is? Are you that oblivious?” You said in annoyed tone, he was caught off guard because he has not seen you this mad, especially at him. At the back of your head you knew that it wasn’t entirely his fault for getting the attention, but you have to vent about your problems so something can be done about it.

“No,” he looked down as he sat on the chair near your desk. “Hyunjin.” You said sternly. “This has been bothering me since we became a couple, I’ve been trying to hold it in but I can’t anymore. It’s making me feel really insecure, not talking about it isn’t healthy.” You said as you sat on the side of your bed, looking at him. “Just go and say it.” He said in a tone that you didn’t expect and it only added up to the fire. You raised your brows at him “I get jealous alright! Every single time that we go out together, all eyes are on you. Every girl questions me being with you, they flirt with you in front of my face! Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel so little and unworthy of you!”

You said as you were tearing up. The build up of emotions that you’ve bottled up got to you.

He suddenly stood up and sad beside you, taking both of your hands in his. “Baby look, I’m so sorry that you feel that way. I should have been more mindful and sensitive. But even so, do you know why it doesn’t get to me?” He said in such a comforting tone, you couldn’t stay mad at him. You only shook your head no. He lifted your chin to make you look at him, he wiped your tears that managed to fall and said, “because they don’t matter to me. The only attention i want is the one that you give me. I don’t see anyone else besides you, that’s why I don’t mind whenever people tried to get with me, I don’t care about them. And i’m sorry if it seems like i was ignoring how you felt.” He said and you felt like crying again.

Hearing that from Hyunjin was so assuring. It really made you feel the love he had for you. “Im- sorry.” You barely got it out. “Don’t be sorry, I understand how you feel now. But I want you to trust me okay? Trust me that you don’t have to worry about me being with others because I’ll only ever be with you. You’re beautiful, smart, funny and talented. Everything i could possibly ask for. Please stop doubting yourself. They have nothing compared to you.” He said as he cupped your face.

“Thank you, i just always felt that i was never enough for you.” You said as you looked at him, your faces only inches apart. “You’ll always be more than enough.” He responded as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. He stroked away the hair from your face gently as he kissed you. Your hands were now wrapped behind his neck as his own draped down to your waist, as the kiss got deeper.

You pulled away for a second to catch your breath, and you were totally blushing, he found it absolutely adorable. “I love you” he said as he kissed your forehead and hugged you. Your head was on top of his shoulders and you gave his neck a kiss. “I love you too.” You said back.

The rest of the afternoon was sweet, both of you just enjoyed the company of being together, because you were finally able to let it out, and he was able to assure you that without a doubt, you are his one and only.


End file.
